Today's consumers enjoy the ability to access a tremendous amount of digital media content, such as music and videos, at any location or time of day, using a wide variety of media devices, including desktops, laptops, dedicated media players, smartphones, etc.
Media content can be provided to requesters based on a variety of service models. For example, some commercial media streaming services allow users to browse or search media content by artist, album, genre, playlist, or record label. Other services operate using a model analogous to radio, creating random playlists of songs chosen based on specified genres, decades, artists, etc. For example, an artist radio feature can create a random playlist of songs by artists related to (and including) a selected artist, and/or within a certain genre.
With any service model, a service provider can improve loyalty and continued subscription or use by providing a satisfying experience to a user. One way to provide a satisfying experience is for the service provider to anticipate and deliver media content that a user will likely enjoy and/or limit the delivery of media content that the user will not enjoy. If a user is requesting a specific album or song, the service provider can easily satisfy the user's request and deliver the desired content. However, if a user is requesting a playlist, or requesting a model analogous to radio, delivering desirable content can be more challenging.